Avec Bébé ça fait Trois
by Angharrad
Summary: ¤Chap6¤Traduction¤ Quand Draco et Ginny sont confrontés à la naissance de leur fils, comment appréhendent ils l'arrivée de ce nouvel être ?
1. Kind des Drachen

Et avec Bébé ça fait trois !

**Auteur**Rainpuddle sur Fanfiction.net  
**Traductrice**Angharrad  
**Disclaimer**Tout appartient à JKRowling et à ses nombreux éditeurs, la trame de cette histoire appartient à Rainpuddle.  
**Résumé** Quand Draco et Ginny sont confrontés à la naissance de leur fils, comment appréhendent ils l'arrivée de ce nouvel être ? 

Chapitre 1 : Kind Des Drachen

On lui avait dit que ce serait le plus beau jour de sa vie.   
Draco en doutait vraiment, regardant Ginny grincer des dents et grogner de douleur, à nouveau. Il se sentait coupable, honnêtement, il se sentait coupable. C'était de sa faute. Il lui avait fait cela. Il était responsable d'avoir mit la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde dans cette horrible situation. Vraiment un merveilleux jour. Franchement, sa belle-mère ne devait pas savoir de quoi elle parlait.  
Il avait suivit les progrès depuis plusieurs heures maintenant, et pensait qu'il ne pourrait plus en supporter d'avantage.   
" ça ne devrait plus tarder, " dit Stephanie, la jolie médi-sorcière aux cheveux sombres. Elle lui fit un sourire chaleureux. " La première fois est toujours la plus effrayante. "  
Il était soulagé qu'ils soient à la maison, et non à l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste. Il n'avait rien économisé pour être sûr que Ginny aurait tout ce dont elle pourrait avoir besoin, ceci incluant une médi-sorcière personnelle en plus de la présence du médecin de famille. Il voulait juste qu'elle soit confortable et heureuse.   
Il y avait parfois des avantages à être un Malfoy.  
Molly tapa affectueusement sur son épaule. " Tout ira bien, " dit elle rassurante.  
Il continua à tenir la main de sa femme, c'était tout à quoi il pouvait penser pour le moment. Il était décidé à l'assister jusqu'au bout. Il l'avait mis dans cette situation difficile, alors il jugeait normal qu'il soit là jusqu'à la délivrance.  
" tu vas bien ma Belle ? " demanda-t-il. " Puis je faire quelques chose ? "  
Ginny lui fit faiblement un sourire. " Je ne me sens pas si belle à présent, " cingla-t-elle doucement. " Et à part sortir ce bébé de mon ventre à l'instant, tu ne peux rien pour moi. "  
Il écarta les mèches de cheveux collées et déposa un baiser léger sur son front. " Tu es incroyablement belle. "  
Avant qu'elle puisse lui répondre, la plus terrible des contractions jusqu'à présent la saisit. Il la regarda à nouveau grincer des dents et respirer à travers elles. Il pouvait dire que le sortilège d'allègement de la douleur était en train de disparaître, mais il était trop tard pour en lancer de nouveaux. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'est la regarder, impuissant, lui tenant la main, tout en lui offrant des paroles d'encouragement.   
Stephanie commença à rassembler les objets dont elle aurait besoin après avoir une nouvelle fois examiner Ginny. " Je pense qu'il est temps de se préparer. Prend ces oreillers, Draco. Pourquoi ne l'aide tu pas à s'asseoir et la soutient comme nous nous sommes entraînés. " Elle quitta la chambre pour aller chercher le Médecin.  
Il fit ce qu'elle lui avait dit, s'assurant que Ginny était aussi confortable que possible dans la situation présente. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle soit aussi calme. Il était tellement nerveux, mais il essayait de cacher son état. Il voulait être fort pour elle, parce qu'elle en aurait besoin. Il l'embrassa tendrement sur la nuque, puis murmura, " Je t'aime " dans son oreille.  
Les minutes qui suivirent l'arrivée du médecin se passèrent dans un brouillard complet pour Draco, le regardant avec un étrange mélange de fascination, horreur et dégoût. C'est en cet instant qu'il comprit pourquoi il était fils unique. Donner la vie était un acte brutal, sanglant et il jura à cet instant qu'ils n'auraient jamais d'autres enfants. C'était ce qu'il se disait.   
" ça y est presque Ginny, " marmonna le médecin, le son de sa voix tirant Draco de ses pensées. " Encore un coup et vous aurez votre bébé. "  
" Allez ma Belle, tu peux le faire, " lui murmura-t-il alors qu'elle rassemblait ses forces pour une dernière fois.   
Il retint sa respiration tandis que Ginny donna un dernier à-coup et que le bébé glissait facilement.  
" C'est un garçon, " déclara Stéphanie joyeusement, tandis que le médecin montrait l'enfant à ses parents et grand-parents avant de le poser sur le ventre de Ginny, nettoyant son visage et sa bouche dans le mouvement. " Prend ta baguette Draco, tu peux couper le cordon. "  
il fit ce qu'on lui disait, exécutant le sort de sectionnement avant que le bébé ne commence à pleurer.   
" Oh, qu'il est beau, " murmura Ginny en caressant la tête de l'enfant d'une main tremblante. " Je l'aime. "  
" Je le savais ! Je pouvais le dire rien qu'à la manière dont tu le portais. " déclara Molly tout en regardant les nouveau parent regarder admiratifs leur fils.   
ils savaient que l'enfant serait un garçon depuis le sixième mois, mais Draco savait aussi que Ginny espérait secrètement que le médicomage s'était trompé. Il avait été fier d'apprendre qu'il s'agissait d'un garçon, un nouvel héritier, un nouveau départ pour la famille Malfoy, et dans la bonne direction cette fois. Ils avait fait un pacte, de ne pas dire le sexe de l'enfant, pour le plaisir de voir la famille s'émerveiller. Il devait admettre que le jeu en valait la galion.   
Arthur regardait le spectacle, accoté à la porte, un large sourire sur son visage. " Il a aussi de bonnes jambes. "  
Draco se battait désespérément pour ne pas laisser les larmes couler alors qu'il regardait le petit bébé allongé là, s'assurant que tout le monde voyait à quel point il était mécontent. Il avança sa main hésitant vers le bébé, ne sachant pas s'il devait le toucher ou non. L'instant où le bébé saisit un doigt de sa main tendue, il sut qu'il était désespérément amoureux de son enfant. Il comprit alors, pourquoi il y avait tant de Weasley.  
" A-t-il déjà un nom ? " demanda Stéphanie alors qu'elle l'enveloppait dans une serviette pour le nettoyer complètement.   
Ginny secoua vivement la tête tout en se laissant tomber à nouveau contre Draco, " William Draco. "  
Ils avaient débattu des noms pendants des semaines jusqu'à maintenant. Le premier prénom avait été décidé très rapidement et sans discussion, mais le second prénom fut une tout autre paire de manches. Draco allait protester parce qu'il n'avait jamais été question d'utiliser son prénom, mais il se retint. Il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'il la dénie, et puis elle le méritait.   
Molly leur fit un sourire larmoyant, " un beau nom n'est-ce pas ? "  
" Liam, " murmura Draco, sa voix brisée par l'émotion. Il s'éclaircit la gorge. " Nous pensons à l'appeler Liam. "  
" Bonjour petit Liam, " chantonna la médi-sorcière tout en reprenant les examens. " c'est un plaisir de te rencontrer. "  
" Bien joué Princesse, " déclara Arthur en embrassant Ginny sur le dessus de la tête. " il est beau. " Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Draco. " Fils, pourquoi ne descendons nous pas à la rechercher de quelque boisson ou dîner pendant que les femmes terminent ici ? Ce fut une longue journée et tu n'as rien mangé. "  
Il embrassa la joue de sa femme. " Je vais aller avec ton père si c'est d'accord. "  
Ginny lui sourit et acquiesça. "Bien sûr, je te vois dans un instant. Je t'aime. "  
" D'accord. " dit il en embrassant son front. " Dans un instant. Je t'aime aussi. "  
Il suivit son beau père pour un bon verre et un léger dîner. Il fit quelques appels par le réseau de cheminée et envoya deux ou trois hiboux avant qu'Arthur ne l'autorise à retourner auprès de sa famille. Il trouvait que Ginny avait l'air épuisée, bien que radieuse, allongée dans sa robe de nuit de flanelle préférée, ses cheveux toujours attachés en une unique tresse. Liam était calé dans ses bras, profondément endormi.   
" salut ma Belle. "  
" Salut toi même. " Elle sourit.  
Draco s'installa précautionneusement sur le bord du lit de manière à regarder son fils de plus près. "il est tellement petit et a l'air tellement fragile. "  
Ginny rit. " Et bien, il est _tout neuf._ "   
" J'ai peur de la casser si je le touche. "  
" Tu ne le casseras pas, je te le promet. " Elle lui offrit l'enfant bien emmailloté. " allez, essaye. "  
Il essaya de caler Liam dans le creux de son bras, prenant le temps d'examiner tous les petits détails. Sa petit bouche gonflée, son petit nez légèrement retroussé, la trace de ses cils sur ses joues. Il ne pensait pas voir un jour quelque chose d'aussi beau dans le monde entier que ce bébé endormi.  
" tu voies, pas de casse. " déclara Ginny alors qu'elle s'assurait que tous les coins de la couverture bleu étaient bien en place pour ne pas se défaire. Puis elle glissa tout en baillant.   
Il sourit à sa femme, ayant enfin le sentiment que tout était à sa place dans le monde. " Pourquoi ne te reposes tu pas Ginny ? Tu as eu une longue journée. "  
" Tu es sûr ? " demanda-t-elle pleine d'espoir.  
" Oui je pense pouvoir m'en sortir, " déclara-t-il en lui donnant un léger baiser. " Repose toi pendant que je prend soin de l'enfant. "   
Elle se laissa tomber dans le lit, sur les oreillers amassés, les poussant pour être confortable, exténuée. Draco attendit qu'elle soit bien installé avant d'éteindre les chandelles, ne laissant que la lumière fantôme de la cheminée. Il s'installa dans la chaise à bascule près du lit après en avoir chassé le chat et s'y installa pour quelques heures, forgeant ses premiers liens avec Liam.   
Molly avait raison, c'était le plus beau jour de sa vie. 

Prochain chapitre : **Daddy **


	2. Papa

**Chapitre 2 : Papa**

**Auteur : **Rainpuddle sur Fanfiction.net   
**Adaptation : **Angharrad   
**Disclaimer : **Tout appartient à JKRowling et à ses nombreux éditeurs, la trame de cette histoire appartient à Rainpuddle.   
**Résumé : **Quand Draco et Ginny sont confrontés à la naissance de leur fils, comment appréhendent ils l'arrivée de ce nouvel être ? 

Draco regardait Ginny dormir profondément au milieu de leur grand lit. Il savait qu'elle était épuisée, aussi était-il assis près du lit, veillant sur son sommeil. Il avait rangé toutes les chandelle et n'avait laissé brûler que le feu dans la cheminée, celui-ci lançant des ombres dansante sur les murs de la chambre assombrie.   
Il entendit la poigner grincer, mais ne leva pas la tête. Il savait déjà de qui il s'agissait.   
" Draco, trésor, tu devrais être en train de dormir, " dit Molly souriant tendrement à son unique beau-fils assis dans la chaise à bascule. " La journée a été longue. "   
" Pas fatigué, " répondit il tranquillement, levant les yeux vers sa belle-mère. Il avait encore besoin de s'habituer à elle. Elle lui semblait toujours forte et crue, mais elle voulait bien faire et lui plaisait de plus en plus.   
Molly était habillée pour aller se coucher. Il devait donc être tard, mais il n'avait aucune idée de l'heure.  
Elle déposa un petit baiser au sommet de sa tête pâle tout en se baissant derrière lui pour poser sa main sur la tête du bébé endormi. Draco souleva le bébé qu'il tenait dans ses bras de manière à ce qu'elle puisse le regarder. Elle sourit du fait qu'il tenait l'enfant comme si c'était la chose la plus fragile au monde, comme s'il avait peur de le casser.  
"Depuis combien de temps Dort le petit Liam?" son large sourire transparaissait dans sa voix. Elle aimait tous ses petits enfant certes, mais celui-ci était spécial. Le premier enfant de son dernier bébé et son unique fille, William Draco Malfoy était certainement un enfant très spécial. baptisé après un onlce qu'il ne connaitrait jamais, mais sans lequel aucun de ses parents ne serait présent. Elle chassa rapidement les larmes de ses yeux. C'était un jour joyeux, un jour pour célébrer un nouveau bébé dans la famille, il y aurait bien le temps pour les pleurs sur leur ainé, plus tard.  
"Quelques heures."  
"Si j'ose, je pense qu'il a besoin d'être à nouveau nourit."  
"Je souhaiterais ne pas avoir à la réveiller," dit Draco, montrant de la tête la forme endormie de sa femme. "Elle est tellement épuisée."   
Molly fut secouée par tant d'attention et tapa doucement sur son épaule. Il avait fait beaucoup de chemin depuis qu'ils s'étaient pour la première fois rencontrés. "Avoir des enfants est une affaire épuisante, mais nous femmes y parvenons. De plus, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'avoir un bébé hurleur affamé sur les bras pour l'instant. N'est-ce pas?"  
Il se contenta d'acquiescer. Draco savait peu de chose sur les bébés, étant fils unique. Narcissa n'allait pas ruiner sa prestance pour lui donner des frères et soeurs et qu'il apprenne ces choses. Il avait été en présence de quelques uns des petits-enfants Weasley, mais il avait gardé ces distances contrairement à Ginny qui s'était jeté dans la mélée. Aucun de leurs amis n'avaient encore commencé leur propre famille, de ce fait il avait peu d'expérience avec les bébés.   
Excepté que cette fois était différente, car il s'agissait de son fils, dans toute sa gloire écarlate, frippée et chauve. Draco n'était pas sûr de la couleur de ses yeux ne les ayant pas vu assez longtemps ouvert pour avoir une quelconque certitude. Il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il devait exactement faire, mais tout ce qu'il avait fait jusqu'à présent semblait avoir fonctionner puisque le bébé n'avait pas pleuré une seule fois. tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il ne supportait pas de devoir le déposer dans le erceau. Il avait déjà compté les doigts des pieds et des mains de Liam au moins trois fois pour être sûr qu'il était parfait.   
"Draco, pourquoi ne me passes-tu pas le bébé," demanda Molly en lui tendant les bras. "Comme ça tu pourras te préparer pour te mettre au lit."   
Il réfléchit quelques instants avanc que Liam ne se mette à s'agiter. Il essaya de frotter légérement la tête du bébé pour le calmer et le rendormir, mais c'était inefficace, Liam commençait à pousser de petit miaulement. draco tendit à contre coeur son fils à Molly avant que ses geignement ne se transforment en cri réveillant toute la maison.  
Molly fit un geste maternel vers Draco. " Va-z-y. Prépare toi à te coucher. Tu auras besoin de tout le repos que tu puisse avoir car la maison sera envahie demain."  
Il effleura d'un doux baiser la tête de son fils avant de se diriger vers la salle d'eau, puis y entra avec un dernier regard pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien.  


**Réponses aux Reviews**:  
**Véga**lol, toutes tes questions n'ont pas encore de réponses à l'heure qu'il est. Patience -_^  
**Hanna**Vi je trouve aussi que c'est trop mimi!  
**Sandelana**Je devrais faire la traduction rapidement, les chapitres sont assez court (comparés à Draco sinister lol)  
**Miya black**Merci de ta confiance. J'espère que les prochains chapitres te plairont quand même.  
**Alana Chantelune** lol, c'est le titre qui t'a fait croire ça? non, non, l'auteur parle allemand, mais ce n'est pas une fic en Allemand. Pas folle la guêpe!  
**Virginie (1)**Oui, moi aussi je trouvais que ça changeait des traditionnelles fics DG, c'est pour ça que je trouvais sympa de la traduire. Le sujet abordé est pas très fréquent.  
**Caroline Black**Merci, je dois avouer essayer d'adapter quand je ne comprend pas le littéral. Merci pour ton compliment. J'espère que ce chapitre te plait aussi.


	3. Maman

**avec bébé ça fait trois - Maman **

**Auteur : **Rainpuddle sur Fanfiction.net   
**Adaptation : **Angharrad   
**Disclaimer : **Tout appartient à JKRowling et à ses nombreux éditeurs, la trame de cette histoire appartient à Rainpuddle.   
**Résumé : **Quand Draco et Ginny sont confrontés à la naissance de leur fils, comment appréhendent ils l'arrivée de ce nouvel être ? 

la lumière du soleil de l'aube baignait Ginny quand elle s'extirpa du canapé dans l'alcove près de la fenêtre de la chambre principale. La maison était encore calme, manifestement, papa et maman n'étaient pas encore levés et Draco était étalé en travers du lit, ronflant légèrement. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire de sa consternation s'il savait qu'il ronflait parfois, surtout lorsqu'il était particulièrement fatigué.  
Elle n'avait pas vraiment voulu quitter la chaleur du lit, mais peu avant le levé du soleil, Liam avait voulu un petit déj matinal. Elle était allée se poser dans le canapé de l'alcove pour ne pas déranger Draco. Elle savait à quel point il était fatigué. Après un certains nombres de faux départ, quelques gémissements et quelques ouilles silencieux, elle parvint à allaiter Liam qui était à présent assit et dormait bien installé contre sa poitrine, juste au niveau du cœur, tandis qu'elle dessinait des cercles lents sur son dos.   
Ce dont elle avait vraiment envie, était de glisser à nouveau dans le lit, mais c'était hors de question, voyant toute la place que son époux y occupait. Et puis il y avait à considérer le fait qu'elle était toujours morte de fatigue et que son corps lui faisait mal de partout, elle ne savait pas si elle pourrait regagner le lit. Non, il valait mieux rester allongée là avec son fils, jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille, se réjouissant de ce moment solitaire de quiétude avant que le monde se rappelle à eux cet après-midi.   
Elle embrassa légèrement le duvet couleur pêche qui couvrait la tête de Liam. " Je t'aime tellement, " murmura-t-elle doucement. " Je voudrais que ton oncle Bill soit là pour te voir. " Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. " Tu l'aurais aimé. Il adorait rire, il souriait tout le temps. Il était brillant. Préfet en Chef de Poudlard, il jouait aussi au Quidditch, et travaillait même pour Gringotts. " Elle posa à nouveau ses lèvres sur le sommet de la tête du bébé, les larmes commençant à couler, elle se tue un long moment. " Si ce n'était pour lui, Maman et Papa ne seraient plus là. "   
" Gin, " la douce voix de Draco s'éleva derrière elle, elle n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il était réveillé. " Ne te fait pas ça maintenant. "   
Il s'agenouilla près du canapé, posant sa main par dessus la sienne sur le dos de Liam. Il fit pour sa femme un sourire chaleureux. Il savait à quel point c'était difficile pour elle et souhaitait pouvoir faire aller les choses mieux. Il s'avança pour tendrement effacer les larmes de ses baisers.   
" Je t'aime, " murmura Ginny. Elle pensait qu'il avait l'air ridiculement mignon avec ses cheveux en bataille et ses yeux encore endormis.   
" Je sais. " son sourire se transforma en un sourire en coin malicieux. " Puisque le gamin ici présent ne semble pas trop poser de problème, je t'autoriserai à le garder pour le moment. "   
Le sourcil droit de Ginny se souleva. "Pour le moment?"   
"Et bien, S'il devient une nuisance, il devra s'en aller bien sûr." Il stoppa toue protestation qu'elle pourrait émettre d'un doux baiser. " Veux-tu petit-déjeuner ou veux-tu te recoucher ? "  
" Me recoucher, je crois, " soupirant avec lassitude. Penser à de la nourriture n'était pas très attirante pour le moment.  
Draco prit Liam et le plaça dans le berceau près de leur lit. Ginny le regarder hésiter avant de lancer un sortilège pour réchauffer le couffin et déposer le bébé, s'agiter et s'assurer que tout était juste comme il fallait. Une année auparavant, elle aurait eu du mal à l'imaginer tenir un bébé, encore moins s'agiter autour d'un, mais évidemment, en avoir un à soi changeait drastiquement la perspective.   
Ginny glissa précautionneusement pour se lever et regagner son lit chaud qui était si loin de l'autre coté de la chambre. Ses jambes lui semblaient tremblotante, et son dos lui faisait mal, elle retomba sans grâce dans le fauteuil alors qu'elle essayait de s'en extirper.   
Les courcils de Draco se joignirent alors qu'il la regardait retomber. " est-ce que tu vas bien Ginny, " l'inquiétude évidente dans sa voix alors qu'il traversait la pièce pour l'assister.   
" Simplement fatigué et bien courbaturée, " concéda-t-elle alors qu'il l'aidait à regagner leur lit.   
Il l'aida à se débarasser de son épaisse robe de chambre velour, l'accrochant précautionneusement au pied de leur lit. " Rien d'autre que du repos pour toi ma belle. Je m'occuperai de tout. " Il déposa un baiser léger sur ses tempes tout en la déposant dans le lit.   
" Quelle heure est-il, " demanda Ginny tout en se soulevant dans le lit, essayant d'installer ses cotes douloureuses.   
Draco vérifia une fois de plus le couffin avant de marcher vers son coté du lit. " Il est encore tôt. " Il glissa lentement près de sa femme.   
Elle s'installa contre lui, savourant la sensation de ses bras à nouveau autour d'elle. Elle n'avait du tout pas voulu qu'il la touche les dernières semaines. " tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas ? " demanda-t-elle calmement.  
" Eperdument, j'en ai peur, " fut sa réponse étouffée alors qu'il enfouissait son visage dans ses cheveux rouges.   
Elle resta allongée ainsi quelques minutes, contemplant les changement dans leur vie en seulement deux jours. Ginny allait lui demander autre chose, mais réalisa que c'était inutile puis qu'il était profondément endormi contre elle. Tel père tel fils songea-t-elle, car rien ne pouvait se mettre en travers de Draco et de son sommeil réparateur. Il semblait que Liam avait hérité de ce trait n'ayant d'après elle pas encore ouvert une seule fois les yeux.

**_Bla Bla psy de la traductrice_**  
Et voilà, un chapitre de plus. C'est court, mais tellement mignon. Cela répond à la question, de quelle couleur Liam a-t-il les cheveux. Réponse : **Pêche** pour les yeux, Ginny ne le sait même pas elle-même, alors faudra attendre !  
Pour ceux qui se demandent, il y a pour le moment 9 chapitre écrits en Anglais. J'ai donc encore un peu de marge ~_^

****

**Réponses aux Reviews**:  
**Alana Chantelune**et oui c'est tout mignon tout tendre. C'est pour ça que ça change des autres fics et que ça me détend après la DT.  
**Lisia**délire? O_o? C'est pas le mot que j'aurais employé mais contente que tu aimes!  
**Flo007**Euh... Je comprend pas quel genre d'action tu veux... Pour te dire que ça va bouger un peu plus dans les prochains chapitre, mais rien de violent. C'est avant tout une histoire dans laquelle deux personnes apprennent à être parents.  
**Miya Black**lol, je crois vraiment que Cho (j'avais jamais pensé à Chose lol) ne fait vraiment pas l'unanimité. Perso, j'avais pas d'opinion, mais après le VRAI tome 5, mon opinion est faite et c'est non! Pour Bill, j'avoue ne pas savoir, je vais demander à Rainpuddle. Mais jusqu'à présent pas de détails.

Je dois avouer avoir été déçue par le nombre de reviews sur ff.net Vous savez quoi? j'en ai eu 6 pour ce chapitre sur la TWWO. J'ai d'ailleurs pensé à ne pas poster de nouveau chapitre si je n'atteignais pas 5 reviews à chaque fois. Et puis je me suis dit que c'était injuste et que je ne traduisais pas pour voir un compteur augmenter. Alors vous aurez les chapitres même si j'ai pas de review! voilà. J'ai décidé de poluer ce site de mes hélucubrations (pas sûre de l'orthographe là -_^;;) enfin Bref, vous ne vous débarrasserez pas de moi comme ça!


	4. Famille

**

Avec Bébé, ça fait Trois - La Famille 

**

**Auteur : **Rainpuddle sur Fanfiction.net   
**Adaptation : **Angharrad   
**Disclaimer : **Tout appartient à JKRowling et à ses nombreux éditeurs, la trame de cette histoire appartient à Rainpuddle.   
**Résumé : **Quand Draco et Ginny sont confrontés à la naissance de leur fils, comment appréhendent ils l'arrivée de ce nouvel être ? 

"Certainement pas!"   
"Pourquoi? C'est tellement mignon!"   
"Parce que j'ai dit non," grogna Ginny de frustration. "Je ne veux pas que mon bébé porte ça quand nous le présenterons à la famille pour la première fois."   
Draco fit la moue, posant le petit survêtement gris pour lequel il s'était tellement excité. "Je suppose que tu veux qu'il porte ce truc ?" Il lui tendit le petit survêtement vert qu'il avait tiré au hasard dans la pile du placard.   
"Non, je veux le bleu qui pend là bas à l'estrémité de la panderie," dit elle, essuyant avec attention la bouche de Liam alors qu'il finissait son petit rot.   
"ça?" demanda Draco un de ses sourcils se levant, tendant le vêtement bleu demandé. Il s'agissait de flannel bleue douce, en une seule pièce, qui avait étrangement l'air d'une robe.  
"Oui celui-là. S'il te plait, pose le sur la table à langer pour moi."   
"Mais c'est tellement féminin," se plaignait il. Il ne voulait certainement pas que son fils porte quoi que ce soit qui puisse le faire confondre avec une fille. Liam était après tout le nouvel héritier des Malefoy. "C'est pratiquement une robe! Il y a même des rubans !"   
"Ce n'est pas une robe et elle n'a pas de ruban mais une cravate."   
"Et bien, ça a l'air de rubans pour moi," marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe tout en faisant comme sa femme le lui avait demandé. Il prit le petit survêtement gris sur lequel il avait jeté son dévolu et commença à bien le plier pour qu'il puisse servir un autre jour, quand soudain, il le tendit une dernière fois pour qu'elle l'inspecte. "tu es sûre?"   
"Draco, pour la dernière foi, je ne veux pas que Liam soit présenté au monde portant le survêtement de ton équipe préférée de Quidditch!"   
"Mais tes frères vont l'adorer!"   
"Non, ils ne vont pas l'adorer," dit elle tout en regardant son regard plein d'espoir se transformer en un froncement de sourcil. "Ils n'aiment pas les Faucons de Falmouth, Ils aiment les Canons de Chudley. Je veux l'habiller avec le bleu. "   
Il plia précautionnesement la petite tenue de quidditch des faucons de Falmouth avant de prendre le bébé des bras de Ginny. "tu aimerais porter l'uniforme de quidditch, n'est-ce pas," babilla-t-il à Liam qui bailla pour toute réponse. "Tu voies Gin, Il veut le mettre!"   
"Vraiment, Draco," remarqua-t-elle ironiquement. "Je l'habille avec le bleu et c'est mon dernier mot."   
"Ginny chérie," appela Molly de la porte. "Est-ce que Liam est nourrit et prêt? Tes frères meurent d'envie de les voir." Elle entra dans la chambre regardant la scène devant elle. "Pourquoi le bébé n'est il pas prêt?"   
"J'allais l'habiller Maman," expliqua Ginny, faisant un mouvement pour s'extirper de son fauteuil à bascule.  
"Repose toi chérie," dit Molly affichant un large sourire vers Draco. "Je vais l'habiller."   
"d'accord Maman, Draco tu peux sortir l'uniforme bleu." Elle se reposa dans le fauteuil, fermant les yeux essayant de faire une micro sieste.   
Molly regarda le vêtement bleu sur la table à langer et secoua la tête. Avec un regard rapide par dessus son épaule pour être sûre que sa fille ne faisait pas attention, et avec un clin d'oeil à Draco, elle prit le bébé, et habilla rapidement Liam dans le vêtement gris interdit.  
C'est à ce moment que Draco eut enfin la sensation d'appartenir à la famille de Ginny. "Marci...Maman," murmura-t-il tout en regardant Molly mettre la touche finale à la tenue de Liam. Elle lui demandait depuis des mois de l'appeler Maman, disant qu'il était comme l'un de ses enfants. Il ne l'avait jamais vraiment cru, mais une fois encore elle le lui prouvait. Il avait toujours cru qu'il trahirait la mémoire de sa mère en appelant Molly maman, mais bizarrement, cela semblait approprié.   
Il admirait son fils qui était à présent complètement vêtu d'un petit uniforme complet de quidditch des Faucons de Falmouth avec robe et petites bottes de laine noire tricotée. Il avait acheté le survêtement aussitôt qu'il avait sût qu'il aurait un fils, parce que c'était tout simplement trop mignon de son point de vue. Malheureusement, Ginny n'avait pas l'air de penser la même chose.   
Molly fit à son gendre un sourire plein de larmes. "ça doit être le survêtement le plus mignon que j'ai jamais vu -les garçons vont l'adorer." Elle tendit Liam à son père.   
"Ouais, mais Gin le déteste," dit il doucement tout en berçant légèrement le bébé. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir son sourire en coin. Liam était vraiment la chose la plus incroyable qu'il ai vu. Et pas seulement ça, mais il ne pouvait imaginer qu'il puisse autant aimer une autre personne vivante autant qu'il aimait son fils.   
"Oui," dit Molly, lissant tendrement le duvet pêche de son petit fils. "Ginny est fatiguée. Elle ne peut pas réfléchir. C'est vraiment un joli bébé, n'est-ce pas?"   
Draco regarda sa belle-mère, son sourire en coin plus marqué. "Vous pensez?"   
"Oh oui, Ginny était un joli bébé, mais je pense que Liam est bien plus mignon."   
"Vraiment?"   
"Oui, elle avait des boucles rouges et des yeux sombres, mais Liam a la peau la plus jolie que j'ai jamais vue sur un bébé. Et ces yeux. Je peux déjà parier qu'il sera très populaire avec les filles quand il sera plus âgé," ajouta Molly avec un rire.   
Draco ne pensait pas qu'un sourire pouvait devenir plus large qu'il ne l'était en cet instant. Liam avait finalement décidé de montrer ses yeux gris en décidant de rester éveiller un petit peu pour le plaisir de ses parents. Il était définitivement un Malfoy. Et maintenant, sa belle-mère qui avait déjà eu affaire à un grand nombre de bébé, se tenait près de lui, reconnaissant qu'il était le plus beau bébé qu'elle ai vu.   
Mais il y avait une question qui l'ennuyait depuis sa naissance la nuit précédente. "Maman," tenta-t-il. "Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas de cheveux?" Il avait vu les photos des bébé Wealsey et tous avaient des boucles rousses. Il pouvait se rappeler sa mère disant qu'il avait la tête couverte de cheveux blonds comme les blé lorsqu'il était né.   
Molly inspecta un moment le duvet pêche de Liam. "Certains bébé n'ont pas de cheveux, juste un léger duvet comme Liam, mais ne t'inquiète pas mon chéri, c'est parfaitement normal."   
"Mais de quelle couleur est-il?" demanda-t-il, essayant de contrôler la frustration dans sa voix. Il était désespéré de savoir si son fils allait avoir les cheveux Malfoy ou Weasley. Greg avait parié une bouteille de Scotch de 1é ans que les cheveux du bébé seraient roux. Bien sûr il n'avait pas prit la peine d'informer sa femme du pari, sachant que si elle le découvrait, elle serait folle de rage. Ginny était devenue Maman poule ces dernières semaines comme il venait d'en avoir la preuve avec le fiasco du survêtement bleu, et il ne voulait vraiment pas être le receveur de la colère de la nouvelle maman. Il songea que ça devait être bien pire que la colère typique des Weasley, dont Ginny avait reçut plus que sa part en héritage.   
"Je n'ai pas la prétention de le savoir," dit Molly, examinant la petite tête de Liam à nouveau. "C'est difficile à dire, mais je suis sûre qu'il aura plein de cheveux en un rien de temps. Maintenant cesse de t'inquiéter de ces petits détails comme la couleur des cheveux et descend ton fils qu'il rencontre ses oncles." Elle commença à pousser Draco vers la porte. "Je vais réveiller Ginny."   
S'il y avait une chose qu'il avait apprise en tant que membre honoraire du clan Weasley, c'était de faire ce que Molly disait, sans poser de question. Si vous pouviez faire ça, vous pouviez généralement échapper à sa colère. Dommage qu'il n'ai comprit que ces derniers temps. Il se serait certainement évité bien ds ennuis s'il avait juste fait ça depuis le début, mais de l'eau avait coulé sous les ponts depuis.   
Draco lança un dernier regard à sa femme avant de se rendre dans la salle de séjour proche de la chambre principale. Il fut immédiatement entouré d'un mer de têtes rouges et de leur féminines compagnes, tous essayant de voir le nouveau membre de la famille. Il regarda chaque membre prendre son tour pour admirer Liam et commenter le survêtement si mignon.   
Il sentit quelque chose de doux se presser légèrement contre son dos suivit du'n paire de bras s'enroulant autour de sa taille. Il sourit et attira sa femme dans ses bras, l'enveloppant en une tendre étreinte, embrassant gentiment le sommet de sa tête. "tu te sens prête pour tout ça?" lui murmura-t-il.   
Ginny acquiesça contre sa poitrine, resserrant ses bras autour de lui. "Oui, Je vais bien." Elle lui donna une autre pression rassurante. "Je suis pas aussi facilement cassable."   
"Je sais, mais quand même. Je..."   
Elle le coupa d'une baiser rapide. "Arrpete de t'inquiéter, tu vas avoir des rides!" "Tu sais très bien que les Malfoy n'ont pas de rides," contra-t-il, sonnant profondément offensé qu'elle ai suggéré qu'il puisse avoir des rides.   
"Hum, Draco," dit George, se voulant très grave après avoir entendu leur conversation et ne pouvant s'en empêcher. "Ton fils, un Malfoy aux dernières nouvelles, a des rides."   
Draco leva un sourcils toute en regardant George froidement.   
Ginny luttait pour contrôle son fou-rire. "Draco, mon coeur, s'il te plait."   
Il lui fit une regard tellement désespéré qu'elle ne put empêcher son rire de s'échapper.   
"Tu oses rire de moi, Femmes, alors que ton frère offense ton fils," il essayait d'avoir l'air furieux, mais son sourire en coin le trahissait.   
"Tu es tellement stupide parfois." Elle le récompensa d'un baiser traînant.   
"Gin bean," dit Fred hésitant. "Ron ici présent vient de porte à mon attention que ton fils supporte la mauvaise équipe."   
"Quoi," demanda-t-elle, ses sourcils se rejoignant marquant sa confusion alors que Draco se crispait dans ses bras. Elle se tourna pour voir de quoi ses frères pouvaient bien parler.  
Ron tourna son bras de manière à ce qu'elle puisse voir de plus près ce que le bébé portait.   
"Je veux dire, c'est mignon et tout," continua Fred. "Mais les Faucon de Falmouth? Vraiment!"   
"Qu'est-il advenu de la fierté des Canons, c'est ce que j'aimerai bien savoir," intervint Ron. "Je sais que tu as épousé Malfoy, je peux l'accepter, Mais de tourner le dos aux Canons! Ca n'est pas bien!"   
"ET bien, Qui a dit que j'aimais les Canons de Chudley de toute façon?" raisonna-t-elle ses frères. "Simplement parce que vous êtes complètement fou d'eux ne veut pas dire que je le suis. De plus, je refuse d'habiller mon bébé en orange."   
Ce fut le tour de Ron d'être offensé. Fred et George avaient tous les deux l'air d'avoir été frappé au menton, tandis que Charlie regardait sa petite sœur vraiment confus.   
Draco étreignît Ginny, soufflant légèrement sur sa nuque. "Est-ce que tu sais à quel point je t'aime maintenant?"   
"Je sais," elle eu un sourire malicieux en voyant les expressions horrifiés de ses frères. "Tu viens de te faire une sacrée dette."   


_**Bla Bla psy de la traductrice**_

Et voilà un chapitre de plus ! Réponses aux questions, Liam a pour le moment un duvet pêche sur la tête, et des yeux gris. J'espère que ça vous plait toujours autant. En gros je poste les chapitre aussi vite que Rainpuddle. J'ai donc 6 chapitre de retard.   
C'est marrant, je disais que j'avais plus de review sur TWWO, du coup cette fois tout le monde a reviewé sur FF.net. Marrant. Enfin bref, merci pour toutes les reviews. Je vais transmettre à Rainpuddle un jour où j'aurais la patience de faire la trad. Encore merci tout le monde !

**Sandelana**Cool que t'aime raconté ta vie d'auteur de fic. Moi c'est tout ce qui me reste en ce moment avec le fond de mon lit et une pile de médicaments. Et puis si c'est juste te débarrasser du cadavre qui te pose problème, je peux te proposer quelques solutions simple, comme un bain de soude caustique. Lol je déconne !! Ben oui c'est Bill qui est mort, mais Rainpuddle n'a toujours pas dit comment, je devrais peut-être le lui redemander... ouais je vais le faire ! Enfin, ravie que tu te soies manifestée !  
**gothiquegirl **Coucou ! ravie que ça te plaise.  
**Alana chantelune**Lol, oui tout la fic est comme ça, si j'me souviens bien, dans 2 chapitres, Draco apprend à langer son fiston. Lol, y'a pas mal d'humour et de tendresse dans cette fic. Ça change de d'habitude !  
**Elsar**ça me fait pensé que je te doit des spoilers moi. Alors comme ça on est prof ? lol - TWWO The Wizard World Online qui propose le même genre de service que ff.net mais uniquement pour des fics HP.  
**Aria Lupin**Salut! voir mot de l'auteur plus haut, cette fois j'en ai eu plus sur ff.net lol - ça dépend des fois et où les reviewer voient la fic en premier. Donc ne pas essayer de comprendre -_- ;  
**Gaia666**lol, t'es pas obligée de reviewer partout. Perso je préfère sur ff.net, mais bon c'est vraiment personnel... L'auteur a plutôt l'air tournée vers le futur que vers le passé. Donc de temps en temps il y a des allusions à ce qui a pu se passer avant la naissance de Liam. Mais pas de chapitre précis. Désolée.  
**Imane**Si t'as lu le tome 5 je comprends. Mais sinon, je vois pas pourquoi on peut pas les imaginer ensembles ? Après tout y'a qu'a voir le nombre de fic D/G sur ff.net comparé à d'autres ship plus classiques. Enfin bref, chacun son opinion. Et l'histoire imaginaire, comme le sont toutes les fics, dans le cas présent n'est pas à moi. C'est une traduction !  
**Miya black**lol, toi je crois que je t'ai bien eu avec cette fic ! lol - sinon je ne sais pas pour ce qui se passe pour valharry. Je suppose que ça se règle vu que le site est toujours ouvert, mais je n'ai aucune info offcielle.

Angharrad - 7 novembre 2003 


	5. Petit Monstre

**Avec bébé ça fait trois **

**Auteur** : Rainpuddle sur Fanfiction.net   
**Adaptation** : Angharrad   
**Disclaimers** : Tout appartient à JKRowling et à ses nombreux éditeurs, la trame de cette histoire appartient à Rainpuddle. 

**Petit Monstre **

"Draco," dit Ginny très fort tout en poussant son dos de ses genoux. "Réveille toi!"   
Il grogna tout en se tournant sur le dos. "Quoi," demanda-t-il, un peu irrité de se faire réveiller à une heure aussi tardive.   
"Tu dois prendre Liam," sa voix tremblait tout en parlant.   
Il fut totalement réveillé à la mention du bébé. "Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?" Il se leva pour regarder de plus près la silhouette de sa femme dans la lumière faible du feu.   
"Il ne veut pas dormir," elle murmurait presque. Il pouvait dire qu'elle était au bord des larmes. "Et je suis tellement fatiguée."   
"Shh, tout va bien." Il l'attira pour qu'elle s'asseoit sur ses genoux de manière à ce qu'il puisse l'entourer de ses bras. Il regarda son fils et bien sûr il était complètement réveillé. "Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne le poses pas dans son berceau et vient te coucher?"   
Ginny étouffa un sanglot de frustration. "J'ai essayé! Il se met à pleurer quand je le pose. Son ventre est plein et il a une couche propre. J'ai même essayé le bain à la lavande que maman m'avait suggéré. Rien de fonctionne ! Il ne veut pas dormir. "   
Il caressa légèrement son dos. "Tout va bien, beauté, je vais voir ce que je peux faire." Il déposa un baiser contre sa temps. "Repose toi."   
Elle acquiesça tout en se levant, attendant qu'il attache sa robe et enfile ses mules pour lui passer Liam. Il se baissa et embrassa son front. Elle lui offrit un regard reconnaissant tout en laissant sa robe de chambre glisser à terre et grimpant dans la place toute chaude qu'il venait de libérer.   
"Okay, jeune homme, essayons de te mettre au lit," dit-il tendrement. Liam avait commencé à dormir toutes ses nuits, de ce fait il pouvait dormir dans sa propre chambre, en dehors du fait que Draco était plus que prêt à passer un peu de temps seul avec Ginny.   
Il entra doucement dans la nurserie à peine éclairée qu'il était de l'autre coté du couloir, face à leur chambre. "Tu sais, j'aurais tué pour une chambre comme celle là quand j'étais petit garçon," dit-il à Liam. "Tu vas adorer cet endroit."   
La nurserie était peinte de manière à ressembler au terrain de Quidditch de Poudlard, tout entier avec les gradins de chaque maison. Le berceau de Liam reposait entre les gradins de Gryffondor et de Serpentard près du mur du fond. Les draps étaient eux aussi assorties au Quidditch et il y avait un vif d'or accroché au dessus du berceau. Le plafond avait été enchanté pour ressembler au ciel - durant le jour, il était d'un bleu brillant avec des nuages blancs cotonneux, et le soir, il s'assombrissait et n'était plus qu'étoiles étincelantes.   
Draco marcha vers le couffin tout en berçant Liam et lui murmurant des paroles sans intérêt dans l'espoir qu'il soit prêt pour le coucher.   
"Papa aime son petit monstre," murmura-t-il en embrassant son front. "Maintenant c'est l'heure de se coucher petit garçon."   
Aussitôt qu'il posa Liam, celui-ci commença à se tortiller et à s'agiter. Draco essaya de caresser son ventre, mais son agitation devint bientôt des pleurs. Il reprit le bébé, le berçant jusqu'à ce que ses cris diminuent.   
"Liam," il soupira profondément. "Je t'aime, vraiment, mais tu dois aller dormir."   
Il regarda son fils installer au creux de son bras, ses petits yeux gris le fixant.   
"Ta grand-mère a dit à ta mère que tu avais besoin de dormir dans ta propre chambre il y a des semaines, mais a-t-elle écouté ? Non ! Je veux dire, franchement, qu'est-ce que sait ta grand-mère des bébés après tout, hein ? Elle n'en a eu que sept ! Je me blâme moi pour ça; J'aurai du y mettre mon grain de sel, mais je n'ai pas l'air capable de dire non à ta mère. Je suis quasiment sûr que c'est comme ça que tu es arrivé, à cause de mon incapacité à dire non. "   
Draco avança et recula dans la chambre, faisant sauter et berçant Liam et parlant sans cesse de tout ce qui lui passait par la tête.   
"Laisse moi te donner quelques informations sur ta mère, que tu dois vraiment savoir," il continua lentement après quelques instants. "Elle est la plus belle femme que j'ai jamais vu. Elle est drôle et brillante et aimante et aime prendre soin des autres. Je l'aime plus que tout au monde, mais malheureusement elle a été maudite, portant le mauvais caractère des Weasley - Je te préviens, tu sais fils, ce n'est pas quelque chose de joli. Tu ne veux pas, je répète, tu ne veux pas être sur la receveuse. Si c'est possible. Maintenant, écoute bien car c'est important. Si ses joues tournent au rouge, arrête immédiatement ce que tu fais qui pourrait l'irriter, tu as encore une chance de calmer les choses, mais une fois que ses oreilles sont devenues rouges, je suggère que tu te caches jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme. "   
Au bout d'un moment, Liam commença à fourrer son nez contre la poitrine de son père, un signe qu'il commençait à être fatigué et luttait. Draco était lui-même fatigué et s'était assis dans le fauteuil à bascule depuis un petit moment, permettant au bébé de se blottir contre lui alors qu'il lui caressait le dos. Le silence devint confortable, le mouvement lent d'avant en arrière de la chaise les mena aux frontières du sommeil.   
Un petit grognement de frustration réveilla Draco de sa légère somnolence alors que le bébé se luttait dans une bataille déjà perdue contre le sommeil, essayant de s'y soustraire. Il déposa un léger baiser sur le sommet de la tête de Liam et reprit ses caresses lentes et paresseuses sur le dos de Liam du bout de ses doigts.   
"Je t'aime tellement," murmura-t-il, ses lèvres touchant à peine le duvet pêche qui couvrait la tête de Liam. "Même si tu ne m'écoutes pas quand je te dit qu'il faut laisser pousser tes cheveux." Il pouffa silencieusement. "J'avais dit à ta mère juste après que tu sois né que si tu devenais une nuisance, il faudrait que tu partes, bien sûr je plaisantais, Parce qu'il n'y a pas moyen que je te laisse un jour partir. Je vais te faire une promesse tout de suite - je te promet d'être le meilleur père que je puisse être. Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'expérience donc tu devras me pardonner si je me loupe. "   
Il continua à glisser d'avant en arrière, savourant ce moment de quiétude avec Liam qui avait finalement succombé au sommeil tout en tenant une poignée pleine de sa robe. "Fait de beaux rêves, petit monstre," marmonna Draco avant de tomber de sommeil lui-même, sa joue posée tendrement sur la tête de son fils.   


**Note de Rainpuddle **- Merci à tous mes merveilleux reviewer.   
Liam est le diminutif de William, et signifie Gardien en Irlandais. Je suis désolée pour ceux qui n'aiment pas, mais je n'imagine pas Draco laisser son fils surnommer quelque chose d'aussi banal que Will.   
Pour répondre à quelques questions des reviewers français: Les parents de Draco sont tous les deux morts. Bill est mort en sauvant Draco et Ginny de Lucius (tout cela devrait être expliqué dans une autre fic - **Tangled Web**). Quant au pourquoi de la présence de Molly à l'accouchement, c'est Ginny qui le voulait parce qu'elle avait peur. Les mères sont une grande source de réconfort. Arthur attendait dans le couloir. 

**Réponse aux reviews**

**Gaia** alors les détails, Rainpuddle les donnent, mais faut que je traduise vos reviews pour ça et j'ai d'autres choses à faire pour le moment. Ça viendra ! Oui oui je traduit bien cette fic.   
**Aria Lupin** je sais plus ce qu'on se disait. En tout cas merci de lire !   
**Miya Black** Je suis déjà surprise que tu ais lu jusqu'à maintenant. @bientôt sur les autres fics ! 

**

Angharrad 

** - 24 Novembre 2003 


	6. L'heure du bain

**Avec bébé ça fait trois**

l'heure du bain 

**Auteur** : Rainpuddle sur Fanfiction.net **Adaptation** : Angharrad **Disclaimers** : Tout appartient à JKRowling et à ses nombreux éditeurs, la trame de cette histoire appartient à Rainpuddle. 

"Est-ce que le petit cochon de maman est prêt pour son bain?" chantonna Ginny à Liam, qui venait juste de se réveiller de sa sieste. "Papa sera bientôt à la maison et nous ne pouvons pas avoir un petit garçon puant, n'est-ce pas?"   
Elle lui fit une drôle de grimace tout en le soulevant de son berceau, s'arrêtant pour frotter son nez. Le bébé sourit et s'agita joyeusement de cette attention.   
"Eww," dit Ginny, fronçant le nez. "Tu es un petit garçon puant. Tu es aussi mauvais que quand ton père mange chinois ! C'est presque assez pour que maman demande le divorce."   
Elle tint Liam à bout de bras tout en marchant vers la table à langer, essayant de ne pas prendre de grande inspiration.   
"Tu sais, quand j'ai signé pour le contrat de Maman , personne ne m'a parlé de cette partie. On penserait que quelqu'un aurait mentionné les couches sales, mais non, c'est tout les jolis mignons vêtements et les conversation de bébé - c'est une bonne chose que je t'aime."   
Elle déshabilla rapidement Liam jusqu'à sa couche, maintenant sa respiration au niveau minimum. Elle songea un instant à un sortilège de tête-en-bulle, mais ne voulut pas effrayé le bébé. Avec un profond soupir, elle l'arracha au morceau de tissus souillé, murmura un rapide _scourify_ avant de la jeter sur la pile de vêtements sales. Liam fit un sourire en coin et gazouilla alors qu'elle le nettoyait de manière à ce qu'il ne souille pas immédiatement l'eau du bain.   
"Oh, toi on petit imbécile heureux de fils," babillait-elle. "Tu aimes être nu n'est-ce pas." Elle siffla sur son petit ventre rondelet, le faisant se tortiller de plaisir. "Tu es vraiment comme ton père. Il adore être nu lui aussi, pas que ça choque Maman." Ses joues devinrent rouge alors qu'une pensée déplacée lui traversait l'esprit. "Tu t'en fiches n'est-ce pas?"   
Ginny prit son fils, dansant et tournoyant tout le long du chemin vers la salle de bain où elle laverai son fils. Elle se sentit un peu idiote, mais il n'y avait personne pour la voir, et Liam aimait tellement ça qu'elle s'en fichait complètement.   
"Nous y sommes," annonça-t-elle, trempant ses doigt dans la baignoire de bébé remplie d'eau, cherchant le thermomètre. "Tout beau tout chaud pour le petit bébé."   
Elle se baissa vers la baignoire, souriant alors qu'il commençait à donner des coups de pieds et à taper l'eau, l'éclaboussant par la même occasion, ce qui le fit glousser de rire. Elle continua à parler bébé avec lui tout en le lavant tranquillement. Ginny aimait ces instants avec Liam. Il rendait tout ce que Draco et elle avaient traversé supportable. Parfois, elle trouvais difficile de croire qu'elle était mariée avec un bébé, mais il était encore plus dur de croire qu'elle avait été heureuse avant cela. La profondeur de son amour pour son époux et son fils ne connaissait pas de limite.   
"Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je m'en inquiète," soupira-t-elle, tendant la main vers la bouteille pleine de shampoing pour bébé. "Tu n'as pas un seul cheveux pour tout le malheur de ton père." Elle fit couler un petite dose dans sa main, la réchauffant avant de l'étaler tendrement sur sa tête. "Tu voies, il a fait ce pari avec Greg sur la couleur de tes cheveux - il ne pense pas que je sache, mais les Mamans semblent toujours tout savoir." Elle rinça avec attention le savon de sa tête, vérifiant qu'il n'y avait rien dans ses yeux. "Je trouve ça amusant, vraiment; ne laisse pas pousser tes cheveux trop rapidement, okay? Peux-tu faire ça pour maman?"   
Elle attrapa une serviette épaisse de la pile, l'ensorcelant pour qu'elle soit tiède, avant de l'extraire du bain, l'enveloppant fermement. Elle reprit le chemin de la nursery, s'arrêtant pour sortir un pyjama en une pièce de flanelle blanc avec des dragons verts dessus. Ginny termina de le sécher après l'avoir allongé sur la table à langer, suivi d'une lotion de massage, finalisée par du talque et une nouvelle couche.   
"Maman t'aime, oui, elle t'aime de tout son coeur," chantonnait-elle alors qu'il roucoulait tout du long. Elle embrassa chacun de ses petits pieds avant de les passer dans les jambes ; bougeant pour caresser son ventre du bout de son nez, le faisant rire alors qu'elle tirait le pyjama vers le haut ; terminant par un baiser sur chaque main alors qu'elle enfilait les manches et refermait finalement le pyjama. Elle admira son travail manuel. "Tout habillé maintenant, Oncle Charlie sera content de savoir que tu dort dans son pyjama."   
Liam commença immédiatement à chercher contre la poitrine de Ginny alors qu'elle le soulevait poru l'installer avec elle sur la chaise à bascule, attendant le retour du travail de Draco. "je savais que tu ne pourrais pas attendre le dîner," murmura-t-elle alors qu'il cherchait frénétiquement le sein. Elle se relaxa, fermant les yeux et posant sa tête contre le dossier, écoutant les grognement et sucions occasionnelles de l'enfant. "Et tout le monde se demande pourquoi je te surnomme petit cochon."   
Elle avait juste terminé de lui faire faire son petit rot quand tout deux entendirent la voix familière de l'autre bout du hall, donnant ses instruction au serviteur. Le bébé se tourna instantanément, secouant la tête dans toutes les directions à la recherche de son papa.   
"voilà mes deux personnes préférées," déclara Draco en entrant dans la chambre d'enfant, souriant à la vue de son fils et de sa femme.   
Ginny le rejoignit à mi chemin à travers la chambre. Il lui manquait terriblement quand il devait travailler toute la journée. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un baiser léger sur ses lèvres. Liam saisit cette opportunité pour attraper une main pleine de robe de son père, gazouillant joyeusement de cet exploit.   
"Hey ma belle, est-ce que je t'ai manqué?" Il se pencha pour à nouveau capturer les lèvres de Ginny en un long et lent baiser qui les laissa tout deux voulant plus.   
"Terriblement," répondit-elle séductrice. "Je suis heureuse que tu sois à la maison."   
Il lui fit ce demi sourire auquel elle ne pouvait pas résister, mais avant qu'elle puisse à nouveau l'embrasser, Liam laissa échapper un large cri pour rappeler à ses parents qu'il était toujours là.   
"Tu as manqué à quelqu'un d'autre," pouffa-t-elle, essayant de se retenir au bébé agité.   
Draco Prit son fils avant qu'il puisse se jeter lui même sur le sol. "As-tu été un gentil petit monstre avec ta mère aujourd'hui?"   
Ginny regarda alors qu'il reniflait légèrement le visage et le cou du bébé, le faisant sourire et se tortiller. La joie irradiait de Ginny alors qu'un sourire chaleureux illuminait son visage; c'était un moment qu'elle voulait se rappeler à jamais, simplement pour se rappeler ce miracle. "Il a été angélique."   
"Merlin, que j'aime l'odeur des bébés. Ils sentent si bon - tout lavé et propre - comme le talque. Tout devrait sentir comme les bébés."   
Elle haussa les épaules. "Si tu le dis."   
"Est-ce qu'il a mangé?"   
Elle secoua la tête. "Non, je l'ai juste bercé, mais il ne dirait certainement pas non à du riz soufflé et de la compote de pommes dans un moment." Elle embrassa la joue de Liam et chatouilla son. "Nous n'allons pas laisser ce ventre vide; oh non, comme ça tu dormiras toute la nuit." Elle leva les yeux vers Draco avec les prémisses d'un sourire et une lueur dans les yeux.   
Un sourire pervers éclaira son visage "Je vais m'occuper toute de suite de ses céréales et de la compote de pomme." Il donna à sa femme un baiser rapide plein de promesse. "J'ai ramené du chinois pour dîner."   
Ginny fronça le nez alors qu'elle le suivait vers la porte. "Bien sûr, tu as ramené du chinois." 

**_Bla bla psychiques de la traductrice_**

Désolée pour la longue attente. Mais je dois avouer que les chapitre passent et se ressemblent. Du coup, ça devient ennuyeux de traduire. Je vais essayer de rattraper Rainpuddle, mais je dois avouer que le cœur n'y est plus vraiment. Enfin... Une seule solution, me tanner pour que j'avance ! 

**Réponses aux Reviews**

**Gaia**Merci  
**Aria Lupin**Ben merci aussi  
**Sweety**Lol, ben va falloirla trouver la perle rare ! lool bon courage  
**Alana Chantelune**Je sais pas si tu vas le trouver tout aussi merveilleux dans ce passage le Draco. Mais ne dit on pas que l'amour rend aveugle ! ah, c'est peut-être pas dans ce sens là remarque...  


**Angharrad** - 3 janvier 2004


End file.
